


I need a gym buddy

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beautiful, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Crossdressing, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, High School, Hormones, Lust, M/M, No Lube, POV Third Person, Panties, Prostate Milking, Sexual Confusion, Trans Female Character, bubble butt, femboy, sissy, straight to gay, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel and Greg are best friends. They are not alike but they work just fine together. One day, Daniel is alone in his gym, so he calls Greg for help with his training. Their training goes well, until it doesn't... or maybe it still goes well?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Setting things up

This is a story about Greg and Daniel. They had first met in high school about a year ago, and have been best friends ever since. The two are always together, but they are very different, they are polar opposites if I can say. Daniel is a tall black haired boy with dark eyes. He is of atlethic build, lean but not very big. His big round shoulders make him look buff. He is very friendly and easy-going. He actually trains kick boxing, which makes the girls go wild for him. And then there is Greg. A skinny blonde with a very weird body structure. He has a clean face and a pixie haircut, which makes his bright blue eyes pop out. He is a bit shorter and smaller than Daniel for the most part, but from the waist down they switch roles. He has a very feminine figure with big round curves. His slim waist and wide hips would fool any guy in the dark of night, some would even be fooled in the bright of day. Not to mention his big, round butt cheeks which are a result of his occasional exercise and a very loose diet. Genetics and luck played a big part in his bottom. A lot of people cannot comprehend how Daniel and Greg are friends, best friends. _A ladies man and a sissy._ Greg throws himself in a lot of verbal arguments when he is called that, but Daniel doesn’t see him like that. Believe it or not, he sees him as a regular guy. So what if he has a feminine figure, it’s not like if he tries to look like that, right? Yeah...

Actually, Greg was and still is a devoted sissy boy since a few years ago, when he found out that he likes putting things in his ass and that it feels good when you push deeper. Since then, he gradually progresses more and more. He has a few thongs that he begged his mother for her to buy them for him, and that he is definitely not gay. His dad is not around so he can do what he wants, and his mom rarely tells him to stop. Greg is friendly to those who are friendly to him, mostly boys because girls envy his ass so they avoid any interaction with him because if things go south, he can easily embarrass them. Although he is very lazy, Greg is often energetic, crazy and very rarely moody. He has one motto in his head: “Every day is a good day as long as my ass is penetrated at least once a day”.

**Now with that out of the way, we can go on with the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character image reference :https://cdn.pornpics.com/pics/2015-10-30/199528_01big.jpg
> 
> https://cdnio.luscious.net/alamoprime/282906/dylan_phoenix_18_01BD0HBCA85E3ESH0SJ5Y6EBWN.1024x0.jpg
> 
> This is how i imagine Greg to look like

_Saturday, 11;59h_

Daniel messages Greg, asking him for some help

_Daniel: “Hey man, you up?”_

_Greg: “Yep. What’s up?”_

_Daniel: “Nothing much, i was wondering if you are doing something?”_

_Greg: “Ummm, nah i’m free. I’m not doing anything. Why?”_

_Daniel: “Well, i was wondering if you wanted to come by to my gym. I need a gym buddy. I am alone and i would need some help with my training and i could teach you a thing or two about fighting. You in?”_

_Greg: “Of course dude, im in. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”_

_Daniel: “Sounds great, i’ll be waiting for you.”_

End of messaging

As Greg puts his phone aside, he gets his 16cm dildo out of his ass and stands up. To be fair, he actually wasn’t doing anything, it was his daily routine. Not very important is it? He cleans up his dildo and puts it away hidden, in a place that his mother still hasn’t found it – in the top drawer of his nightstand. Greg seems pretty loose about it, he doesn’t care, he knows that his mother would understand. The butt cheeks of Greg’s big ass bounce as he walks towards the bathroom to clean up before going to the gym, he quickly finishes up and goes to his room to choose what he would wear for today. Greg takes off his clothes and stands naked in front of his wardrobe.

-“Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear?” Greg says to himself and rests his hand on his face, playfully tapping his index finger on his cheek as he spots his pretty white sleeveless top and tight booty shorts that cover almost half of his ass.

He takes a pair of thongs and a thin towel to cover his tits and make them look flat. He didn’t plan on meeting Daniel or anyone else today so he took a few HRTtmp pills (explanation at the end) that had effects on his appearance and the growth of his boobs.

Greg notes that the time keeps running, and he does not want to keep Daniel waiting so he quickly puts his clothes on, fixes his hair and goes down the stairs. There is a woman downstairs going from the living room to the kitchen. That’s Greg’s mother, Ms. Cole or simply, Jane.

-“Hi, mom!” the young teen calls to his mother walking towards her.

-“Hi there, young man. You seem to be going somewhere, or am i wrong?” Jane smirks as she knows that he obviously is headed outside judging on his appearance.

-“Oh yeah, i am. I’m meeting up with Daniel in his gym. He said he needs some help so i said that i could help him.” Says the blonde boy leaning on the bar table

-“Well that’s nice of you. Now off you go, don’t keep him waiting.” Greg’s mom exclaims as she escorts Greg to the door. Waiting for him to put his shoes on, Jane opens the door for Greg “Don’t get hurt, honey!”

-“I won’t mom, jeez.” Greg kisses her on the cheek and makes his way towards the gym.

While walking towards the gym, Greg’s behind was considered ‘too good not to be looked at’ by random guys who passed by him. Which left them confused, “Is he a guy? Is he a girl? How does his ass look so good?”. Greg noticed all of that, he noticed every single guy that turned around to look at his ass, and his reaction was nothing more than a teasing smirk, as if that were not enough. Greg tended to be a bit narcissistic about his ass sometimes, but what the hell, it’s not like he has one of the best looking asses in the city. Anyways, Greg crossed the street and arrived at his destination, Warrior Boxing Gym.

He took out his phone and wrote a quick message to Daniel. Few seconds later, there he was. Daniel opened the door, wearing grey shorts and a black shirt. Smiling, he invited him in.

-“Come on, dude get in.”

Greg smiled back at him and went inside.

**What they both don’t realize is that their friendship is about to be changed forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HRTtmp – fictional temporary pills that make Greg look feminine and cause his breasts to grow, their effect lasts for 12-16 hours 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday, 12:36h_

-“Sup dude.” Daniel greets his best friend with a bro hug.

-“Nothing much, just helping my best friend” The blonde smirks as he goes down the hallway to the main gym.

While walking through the hallway, Greg notices a lot of trophies and pictures of fighters with medals after they claimed victory. Daniel appeared in at least a dozen of pictures and his name engraved on trophies. –“Whoa, Daniel. I knew you were good, but not this good.” Greg gestures with his hand towards the pictures and the trophies.

-“Oh these little things? They are not a true indicator of my skills and experience, most of them are from local tournaments. Only a couple are from national tournaments.” Daniel explained -“Oh, booo hoo. Poor you, your awards don’t win the girls over do they?” Greg messes around with his friend, but he doesn’t seem amused by that.

-“Whatever...”

After their bittersweet exchange, the friends enter the main gym. It’s a bit bigger than average but it contains the most usual stuff. A boxing ring, couple of punching bags, gym mats, a few pairs of jump ropes and Muhammad Ali posters, we cannot forget that. Every gym has that.

Nevertheless, Greg was a bit amazed by the gym, it seemed luxurious and well taken care of. It looked like a real gym where actual pros train. A few seconds later, Daniel breaks the silence.

-“Lets get started. Are you ready?” said Daniel, having his arms rest on his hips’

-“Are you?” the blonde teased smirkingly

-“Heh” Daniel couldn’t stop a laugh escaping him because Greg was acting like every new guy that comes in the gym. -“Okay, stop fooling around. Let’s start with some stretching.” Greg just grins and replies “Are you for real?”

-“Are you?” the brunette imitates his friend which kind of annoys him

-“Okay, okay. Watch and learn.” Greg stepped back on one of the gym mats, and started with some light arm stretching. What Daniel didn’t knew is that he was actually on Greg’s turf. He was doing a lot of stretching for a year or two so he could maintain his feminine figure. The arm stretching progressed over to some hips exercises and finished over with some legs stretching. Lots and LOTS of leg stretching, you can figure out yourself why.

This was actually the first time Daniel noticed Greg’s big ass, at least in a “Whoa! Hot!!” way. But he quickly snapped out of it, because he wasn’t gay or ever had sexual thoughts of a boy. And he was his friend, so it would be very awkward.

The same went for Greg too. All things aside his pervert mind, he never thought of Daniel in a sexual way, he couldn’t avoid thinking that his friend is attractive but that hasn’t led to anything perverted. That’s pretty strange, considering that Greg has “ridden” every male professor of his (on his dildo). Strange are their ways, for what is about to happen didn’t cross their minds even in their wildest fantasies.

Anyways, after they finished with stretching, Daniel proceeded to set up how the training will continue.

-“So, i will need you to remain serious and concentrated fore the next part, because i will not repeat, understand?” this sounded very “douchebagy” from the athlete because he never talked this way to his friend and looked “bossy”.

-“Whatever...” Greg rolled his eyes because he wasn’t enjoying this new attitude of Daniel’s.

-“Now, listen up i will walk you through each and every one exercise that we will be doing...” Daniel continued talking and explaining, while Greg listened and caught up with every information that he could understand.

Although Daniel looked serious before and while explaining he was kinda lacking the motivation and concentration that he was giving on his regular training. But this wasn’t his regular training, nor it was an ordinary amateur training. Why you might ask. Well, not every training does Daniel have Greg’s big ass to distract him. The harder he punched and kicked, the harder his thighs and ass shook. He liked that, but he got very confused so he was snapping out of it until his eyes caught the glimpse of his ass again.

An hour later, they finished with the training. –“Nice work, Greg. I’m impressed that you remembered what i said.”

-“Thanks.” the blonde boy blushed and smiled shyly at Daniel

-“So, do you want to get some rest before i show you some moves or you want to do it right now?”

Greg takes some time before answering, that one hour training made him a bit tired. –“I mean i am a bit tired, but we can do it now. We’ll have more time to hang out later.” Greg looks and smiles at Daniel, their friendship really means a lot to both of them so whenever they meet, they spend the most time they can together.

Daniel looks back into Greg’s blue eyes and they have a moment where they just stare at each other. Nothing else. No sounds. No weird body language. No awkwardness. Just two friends staring at each other in the eyes, this couldn’t lead anywhere, right?

Well, it actually doesn’t lead anywhere. Daniel just decides to go on with the training.

-“Great, so the first thing you wanna...” the kick boxer starts thoroughly explaining some moves to Greg. First the “one-two”, then he teaches him how to throw and uppercut, but they stop at the roundhouse kick.

-“The next thing i’m about to show you isn’t the hardest, but it isn’t the easiest as well. I saw that you are very flexible and stretched, so i believe that you can do this with ease.” When the boy mentioned ‘flexible and stretched’ Greg blushed for no reason, he tried to hide it but Daniel didn’t saw. He walked over to Greg, standing behind him, his semi-hard cock was 5cm away from Greg’s round behind.

-“Follow my lead.” Daniel raises and bends his knee, which Greg easily imitates, after that Daniel releases his leg outwards, but there is a little problem. Daniels crotch is now firmly pressed against the blonde’s ass. He gets very excited but Greg can’t notice it. They do the move a few more times, until Greg, being as clumsy as he is trips and falls onto his friend, causing them both to fall.

They both stand up, but what Greg is not ready for what he is about to see. He turns around to see if his friend is okay, but what he saw shocked him.

Daniel stands there frozen and tense, but the detail that shocked Greg was just below the torso. The brunette had a massive hard-on. He was rock hard, it was so noticeable, his grey shorts sculpted his penis almost perfectly.The amount of pressure down there was so big that it could pierce right through his shorts, ripping a hole in them.

**And they looked at each other’s eyes again, just like before. Not sure of what their next move could be because it would decide how their friendship could go on.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, i hope you liked it. Leave a comment, it helps me out a lot.


End file.
